As a hinge device that is used for audio equipment, a cabinet, a console box of an automobile, and the like in which a panel, a cover, or the like is mounted on a body part so as to be openable and closable, there is a hinge device of which a fulcrum for opening and closing can slide.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a slide hinge that guides the rotation of a rotating body relative to a stationary body by two links, and a torsion spring is provided so as to pinch these two links and a middle portion of the torsion spring is supported by pins.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a vehicle interior member that allows pins to be engaged with two guide grooves, respectively, allows these pins to linearly move along the guide grooves and to rotate in the guide grooves, and allows a lid body to be opened and closed without any interference between the lid body and the body part.